


Absolutely Not

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a hunt, Cas falls into an enchanted sleep. There may be a way to wake him, but waking some one under a sleeping curse requires something Dean's not sure he can give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Not

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my head forever, and finally thought I'd type it up and post it. This was not edited, so feel free to point out mistakes. Also, I am by no means done with Angel, I just thought I'd do something quick and fun.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate witches?" Dean asked glaring at the third hex bag that week. "There's always creepy little bones and weird blood sacrifices. Not to mention making people's teeth fall out and selling their souls to demons." 

Sam groaned, trying not to point out to his brother the irony in that last statement. He was sitting with his laptop researching the uses for valerian and poppy. Both herbs had been in all three hex bags. Instead he only said, "No one's teeth are falling out this time." 

"Ah, because irreversible sleep is so much better! There are three people in comas right now, Sam!" 

"Then why don't you get off your butt and help me!" Sam yelled back at him. It had been a rough week, and both their tempers were short. And that was without the fact that three people's lives were on their hands and they had an angry witch to deal with. Her sister had apparently hit her head and fell into a coma. Her stepdad had pulled the plug after only three mouths. The witch, a women named Jennifer Manners, had been wanting revenge for years. And she discovered witch craft. So now, her stepdad, his wife, and their daughter were in comas. And Sam and Dean doubted she would stop there. Sure, the stepdad was dick, but they weren't gonna let him or any other innocent people die. 

"Dean, Sam, fighting will not improve matters." A gravely voice sounded behind them. 

Their heads whipped around to see Castiel standing behind them. 

"How many times do I have to tell you! Don't do that!" Dean shouted. 

Cas was unfazed. "Dean, you really must get your temper under control. It is not going to help us solve the case." 

Dean fumed for a moment before he realized what the angel had said. "You're helping?" He scoffed. "That's a new one." 

"Dean." Sam muttered, elbowing Dean. "Let's take his help, shall we?" 

Castiel nodded. "I have little else to do at the moment and I thought I might be able to help the comatose patients." 

"You can wake them up?" Sam asked. 

"Probably. I should have enough grace for that." 

"Great, you head to hospital, Sam and I'll burn the witch tonight." 

"What?" Cas stared at him. 

"He doesn't mean it literally, Cas. " Sam said. "We're going to stop her. Not kill her." 

"Burn!" Dean yelled. "Burn the witch! Pie, anyone?" 

 

Six hours later, the stakeout was not going any better then the hotel room. Dean had long since finished the thermos of coffee, and he was now banging his head against the steering wheel. 

"Well, Sammy, no witch, and no word from Cas. This is going well." 

"Dean-" Sam stopped and leaned forward. "She's coming out." 

Dean's head shot up. Jennifer got in her car, and backed out into the driveway. The boys took off after her. It soon became clear where she was going. The hospital. Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Cas. She must know he was waking the patients up. Dean pulled in to a parking space at the hospital just as Jennifer was walking up to the door. "I'll go around and find Cas, you keep on her." Sam said. Dean wanting to argue that he should be the one who looked for Cas, but he just nodded, tucking his gun into his belt. 

"Hey, don't kill anyone-" Sam started to say, but just then an alarm went off in the hospital. Dean and Sam jumped out and ran to the door, bursting in. The receptionist was dead, and so were the guards. Sam and Dean torn down the hallway and up the stairs to the coma wards. The ran to the door. Through the window, they could see the little girl, awake and cowering with her mother. The father was fighting with Jennifer. Dean pounded on the locked door, trying to open it. Jennifer pulled out a knife, one that both Winchesters recognized as Cas' angel blade, and stabbed the man through his heart. His eyes wide, he fall to the ground. Jennifer turned to a shape on the floor. A trench coat wearing shape. 

"Dean! It's Cas!" Sam yelled. Dean let out a wordless yell, backed up, and kicked the door open. He ran into the room whipping out his gun. "Put the knife down or I shoot!" He growled. Seeing Dean had it, Sam ran to the woman and child, hurrying them out and dialing 911.

The witch looked up, her eyes crazed. "Go ahead." She lifted the blade. Dean kicked her. She went sprawling over, and Dean banged her head against the wall. Several times. "How do you like your own medicine, bitch?" 

He stepped back and ran to Cas. He shook his friend. "Cas, come on, you're an angel. Wake up." An angel who had just used his limated grace on waking those people up. Dean searched Cas' pockets, and found a hex bag. Cas was in a coma. "No, Cassie, come on. You've gota wake up. Who'll wake you up if you don't?" Dean cradled Cas' head in his lap. "C'mon Cas."

Sam came back in. "Dean, we need to get him out of here. The police are coming." 

Dean looked up hopelessly. "Sammy, he won't wake up." 

Sam sighed. He stooped down next to Dean. "We'll figure this out. But we have to go now." Sam reached to pick Cas up, but Dean waved him away. He wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist, and threw him over his shoulder. They hurried out the door, running to the Impala. Dean lay Cas in the back, then hopped into the drivers seat. 

"Take him to Bobby." Sam said to Dean. Dean nodded. Bobby would know what to do. 

 

"Have you found anything yet?" Dean asked for the third time in ten minutes. It was two days later, and they had found nothing. Dean had insisted on feeding Cas as he was weak. 

Bobby looked up and glared at him. "Dean, I'm looking!" He had surfed through book after book of lore. And Sam was searching the internet. Dean was alternatively pacing, flipping though books, loading and unloading guns, and checking on Cas who lay on Bobby's couch. It was distracting to both Sam and Bobby. 

"Dean, why don't you go for a drive?" Sam asked. 

"But I need to help you guys-" 

"Dean, your concerned boyfriend attitude is not helping anyone." Bobby muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" 

"Dean-" Sam started. 

"Fine, I'm going!" 

Three hours later, Dean got a call. "We've got something. Get over here." Sam said. When Dean arrived, Sammy and Bobby were staring at him. "What, what'd you got?!" 

"A spell." Bobby said. 

"Great, what do we need? Will it work?" 

Sam and Bobby exchanged a look. "Some herbs, and other stuff, blood and-" 

"And what?" 

"Well," Sam started. "You know fairy tales? Enchanted sleep? Those myths didn't come from no where. There's one last part of the spell." 

Dean stared blankly. "What does a bunch of Disney chick flicks have to do with this?" 

"To wake someone from an enchanted sleep, they need- a kiss." Sam swallowed. "A true love's kiss." 

"What? That is such total crap. You're joking." Dean rolled his eyes. Bobby and Sam didn't laugh. "You're not joking. Oh God." He shook his head. "And who's gonna bestow this "kiss of true love"?" 

Sam and Bobby just looked at him. Dean looked back and forth between. Then his face started to get red. "You don't mean- Absolutely not!" 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Dean said. He stared at his best friend, who was laying in a circle of blood, filled with symbols. "How do we know this even gonna work? I'm not Cas' true love!" But you wish you were a voice inside his head whispered. Nope, this was Cas. His best friend. Who he was about to kiss. 

"I mean, why can't one of you kiss him?" Dean asked Bobby and Sam. They both gave him epic bitch faces. "Yeah, yeah." He said. 

"Alright, I'm going to read the incantation, and then you need to kiss Cas." Bobby said. 

"How am I even supposed to kiss him? He's laying on the floor." Dean was on his knees, but it was still going to be awkward to bend down and kiss him. Well, more awkward. 

Sam sighed. "Try lifting him a little, Dean. Geez, you act like you've never kissed anyone before." 

"I haven't kissed anyone while they were asleep!" Dean yelled, throwing his hands up.

Sam smirked a bit against his will. Luckily Bobby had cleared his throat and started reading. Dean had turned back to Cas. He could do this. This could be his only chance of saving Cas. Cas would understand. Cas wouldn't know how much Dean actually wanted to kiss him- Nope. 

When Bobby finished, Dean pushed his pride to the side. He slung a leg over Cas to keep from falling over, even though it made him feel even weirder. He wrapped his left arm around Castiel's waist. Dean slid his right hand under Cas' neck, and raised him up so he was close to Dean's face. He took a deep breath. 

"Just kiss him!" Sam hissed. 

"I'm concentrating, bitch!" 

"Jerk."

Dean shook his head to clear it, then gently leaned down and pressed his lips to Cas'. They were warm, and surprisingly soft. Dean was surprised that such a gravely voice could come out of those lips. 

"Dean?" Cas murmured against his lips. "What'd you doing?" 

Dean pulled away. "Cas?!" The blue eyes that he had missed so much were staring at him, looking mildly confused. 

"What-What happened? Where's the witch?" Cas looked around. "And why are you on top of me, Dean?" 

Dean glanced down at his leg still thrown over Cas. He blushed and pulled away. 

"She put you in a coma." A smirking and triumphant Sam said. "We had her arrested. And the mom and the kid were okay. She killed the father." 

Cas nodded, sitting up. "How did you get me out of the coma?" 

"Well," Sam said. "Bobby found a spell, but the victim had to be given a true love's kiss. And it worked." 

"Dean kissed me." Cas stated. 

"Yes, and it worked because you two are clearly in lov-" Dean cut him off with a glare. 

Bobby looked at the three of them. "Well, while Sam and I are delighted to have Cas back, we'll leave you two alone." And Bobby dragged a grinning moose out the door. 

Cas stood up and looked at Dean. Dean looked back, standing too. "You kissed me." Cas said. 

Dean gulped. "For the spell." 

"And it worked." 

"Clearly." Dean said stupidly as Cas took a step closer. "Would you like to kiss me again?" 

"Would you want me to?" 

"Stop answering everything I say with snark." Cas said into Dean's ear. 

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Cas' face and kissed him. Cas' lips were just as soft as they had been before, but now as they moved against Dean's, it was a hundred times better. It was even better when Cas pushed him up to the wall, pushing his hips into Dean's. Castiel's mouth opened slightly, and Dean took it for the invitation it was. He slid his tongue between Cas' soft lips. This, Dean thought, was the best witch hunt he had ever been on.


End file.
